Kiss In The Dark
by Esseker
Summary: "Cuando el resto del mundo esta en tu contra, haz de la oscuridad tu mayor aliada" One-Shot Prusia/Romano


**K**iss **I**n **T**he **D**ark

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los tomo para hacer ideas locas salidas de mi torpe mente(?)**

Pareja: Prusia/Romano**  
**

* * *

Sabía que eso era un completo error, que lo que hacían estaba mal, ¿Por que el chico italiano se sentía así en esos momentos? ¿Qué acaso no le pertenecía al bastardo ibérico? ¿Entonces que rayos hacía en brazos del bastardo hermano mayor del macho patatas? Quería parar, quería salir corriendo de ahí y hacer como que nada hubiera pasado entre ellos dos era una maldita sensación de culpabilidad, pero a la vez era la deliciosa sensación del _pecado_ y del deseo encendido que se formaba cuando unía sus labios con los del pruso , entre tanto el peliplata estaba completamente sorprendido ante tal actitud por parte del chico ojiverde, siempre había preferido al más pequeño de los Italia, ya que era dulce y tierno como una _calabacita_, se lo imaginaba apapachándolo, llenándolo de mimos y gestos, oh si eso sería el paraíso según España, pero jamás creyó estar acariciando, besando, mordiendo y '_violando_' en cierto modo a Italia Romano, ya que debido a su carácter no era seguro entablar una buena conversación con el, nunca lo creyó, nunca así, no allí, no en ese tiempo, no en esa vida.

"Las reglas son primordiales en la vida", fue lo que pensó Prusia recordando las palabras salidas de la boca del señorito podrido, pero en ese preciso momento… ¡Que importaba ese tipo estirado apegado a la sinfonía del piano y sus reglas! Ellas se hicieron para romperse, para quebrarlas, hundirlas y hacerlas cenizas, para luego regodearse de felicidad en esa agonía al verlas destruidas, si esos eran los pensamientos de Gilbert al respecto.

- No besas nada mal, Lovi.-Dijo separándose del castaño con un hilito de saliva en sus labios y una sonrisa de superioridad para acompañar- Parece que Antonio te ha enseñado bien ¿no?

- Ca-cállate bastardo.- Dijo el chico castaño, rojo como muchos de sus adorados tomates, pasándose el ante brazo sobre sus labios limpiándose la saliva que quedo- Esto lo aprendí besando a las mujeres que tu nunca tendrás

- ¿Qué nunca tendré? Mmm ¿O sea que últimamente no haz tenido buena racha con ellas y por eso estas recurriendo a mi? Al gran Ore-sama kesesesese

- No-es-cierto es por que…aaahhh Che Palle.- Volvió a besar esos labios con fuerza y pasión, aferrándose del cuello del uniforme azul oscuro del ojirubí quien paso sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la cintura del italiano mayor, dando una vuelta sobre sus tobillos y estampándolo contra la pared de ese oscuro pasillo iluminado solamente por las tenues luces del exterior, sentía su lengua recorrer su boca, con gula, con pasión y lujuria, el tomate mezclándose con la agria cerveza, que combinación tan extraña y a la vez tan _adictiva, _Lovino pasaba sus manos por el cuello albino, acariciándolo lentamente y de vez en cuando rasguñando su piel, mientras que Gilbert, buscaba el cinturón de los pantalones de ese molesto uniforme café claro, lo quería sentir, quería hacerlo _ya_

- Ack es-espera bastardo

- ¿Qué ocurre, acaso te arrepientes?

- No es eso idiota, es solo que, estoy incomodo aquí es todo.-Mordió levemente el labio inferior del pruso, haciéndolo soltar una pequeña risita

- Entonces, te veo esta noche, en mi habitación, cuando nadie te vea.-Susurro sensualmente contra sus labios

- Dalo por hecho…Aunque no me guste mucho la idea.-Beso por ultima vez esos labios tan dulces para luego soltarse poco a poco del peliplata, quien le dirigió una mirada de superioridad y antes de salir de ese pasillo, y soltar sus manos dijo

- Se que me pedirás mas cuando acabes, todos quieren algo mas de Ore-sama kesesesese

- Déjame en paz kono yaro, veremos quien es el que…Bueno eso.-Enrojeció hasta las orejas por ultima vez para luego soltar un suspiro y decir- _Ciao _Prusia

- _Auf Wiedersehen_ Romano.- Vio como el italiano salía del pasillo con paso apresurado, mirándolo con deseo, para luego el salir también hacía otra direccióncon una sonrisa tan propia de el, en ese momento estaría muy bien aplicar un dicho que resonó en la cabeza del peliplata

"_Cuando el resto del mundo esta en tu contra, haz de la oscuridad tu mayor aliada"_

**F**in

* * *

**Notas:** Ok pues he allí este One-Shot que se me ocurrio ahorita a las 4:01 am xD, dejen sus comentarios y amenazas de muerte (?) XD


End file.
